My Fallen Sister
by fantasylover3498
Summary: Bella and Midnight are twins. They both have an ability. When used together, can do so much good. But, what if Midnight told the Cullen's about these gifts, and Bella had to pick up the pieces? When Bella falls, who will help her up? And when Midnight falls, who will save her?
1. First Sight- Part 1

Chapter 1. First Sight- Part One.

It was sunny, which I was thankful for; because pretty soon, I'll be spending my days in the pouring rain. See, I'm shipping myself off to my dads, to spare my mom the heartbreak. She hated it when she had to stay with me, when Phil was off, traveling with his team, playing baseball. So, I'm going to go spend some quality time with my dad.

Thing is, my sister won't be too happy I'm going to live with them. You see, when our parents divorced, my sister stayed with our father, and I went with our mom. We're twins, not identical twins though; we were five when the divorce went through. I used to be close to her. But, I'm not sure if we will be again.

We both, can do things; that no one else can. Our...Abilities, work together. Though, I must admit that Midnight's ability, is way better. Isabella and Midnight Swan. I was born before midnight like ten to, and my sister, was born just before midnight struck. That explains her name.

Back to our abilities. Midnight, can see who a person really is, their souls, I suppose. She can catch an idea of their train of thought. I, on the other hand, can tell who a persons soul mate is. The one they are supposed to be with, forever. Its sweet really, its how I set up my best friends, Jamie and Olivia. It only took a few days. But, it happened. Then they began to ignore me. Rude.

I was in my bedroom, as small as it is, I love it. I was just finishing off my packing; all my other bags were downstairs, or in the car, waiting for me. I picked up my final bag, that held what little winter clothes I owned, and placed it by my door. I got my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and a small cactus, as a reminder of my home.  
I picked up my Ipod and plugged myself in to the music that can keep me from getting too nervous. I kept one earphone out, so I could still converse with mom and Phil, I'd rather not call him my dad, because he isn't.

I had my book under my arm, and my small cactus in one hand, and carried my bag with my other hand. I walked down the stairs and put my bag in the car, with my book. I picked up a jacket, and tossed it into the car. Its going to get cold.

I helped Phil and my mom to move everything around in the car, to leave space so we could actually sit when we're driving. I only have like, four bags; they aren't even that big. They just hold everything I'm going to want when I'm in Forks.

My mom and Phil went back inside for lunch, I stayed outside; soaking up the sun one last time.

An hour later, we were ready to leave for the airport, to start my new life; living in the cold and wet.

I'm going to miss the sun. The heat, my friends and family. I'll miss everything that I'm leaving behind.

I hope that I can fit in over there. Maybe if I looked like someone from Phoenix should, then I'd fit in perfectly. I should be tan, sporty, blond- play some kind of sport or something-all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.

But no. Instead I was ivory-skinned, I didn't have crazy red hair, or scary blue eyes. I had always been slender, but soft; clearly not an athlete; I lacked in hand-eye coordination.

So, here I was, in all my paleness, and weird chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair, sat in the back of my mom's car, speeding away from my home.

"Bella," my mom said to me, as she pulled up to the airport. "You don't have to do this." She tried to get me to stay, but I had been lying to her; I should be a pro by now.

"I want to go. I want to spend time with Cha-dad." I said, I have to get used to calling the poor man my dad.

"Alright. Call me whenever you can, and email me everyday. I'm going to miss you Bella. Tell Charlie I said hi." Mom and I hugged quickly, I even gave Phil a small hug, before I boarded the plane. I waved to them, and began my four hour flight to Seattle. Not so bad. Then another hour to Port Angeles. The down side, I have then got another hour drive to my fathers house, he's meeting me in Port Angeles. So its going to be me and him, in a car for an hour. Unless Midnight comes too. I hope so, I've missed my little sister.

I looked out the window, and my mom's car was gone. So was she and Phil. I'm on my own for now.

Flying doesn't bother me, its just that car ride, that I'm a little worried about.  
I was surprised, Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole situation. He was glad that I was coming to live with him. He'd already registered me at Forks high; he was that excited.

For the entire flight, I slept; listening to slow songs that made you want to sleep. It was relaxing, and saved me the embarrassment of blushing while I was sat next to a really hot guy. But I could tell that his mind was somewhere far away. I suppose, that I can kind of tell where a persons heart may be.  
Whereas Midnight can tell where a persons mind is at. That's the difference. I do heart, she does head.

When I finally landed in Port Angeles, I got all of my bags, and waited outside in the rain. Good thing I brought my jacket. I pulled the hood up over my head, so my hair didn't get completely soaked in this horrible wet, cold weather.

I watched as Charlie's cruiser pulled up in front of me. And my dad got out wearing a Parker; he pulled my into an awkward one armed hug, then put all my bags in the trunk of his car. We quickly got out of the pouring rain.

"Oh, its great to see you Bells, we've missed you." Charlie said as he shook his hair out.

"Mom says hi." I said.

I hadn't noticed the dark figure sitting in the back seat, behind me.  
She was wearing black boots, black jeans and a black jumper. She was pale. Like me. Her make-up was all black. Black mascara, black eye-liner. Yet, she didn't look dangerous.

She looked up from her book, and noticed me staring at her.

"Bella." Was all she said.

"Midnight? Wow, you have changed so much." I said in wonder.

"Is there a problem with that?" Midnight asked, rudely I might add.

"Did I say there was a problem? No, I didn't." I answered her.

"Oh girls, please. Its been all of five minutes and you are already bickering." Dad said to us, to just shut us up.

Looks like we won't be close; not like last time.

"You know Bellsy, I like your guts." Midnight said to me, when we were ten minutes away from my dads house. He lives, basically next to a forest. Its a three bedroom house, my mom was against the idea of me and Midnight sharing a room. I'm not sure why, but it was good for us.

When we got back to my dads house, I saw two cars parked in front of the house. I liked how the house was half hidden behind a lot of trees. The neighbors couldn't see anything that goes on around the house.

Both cars sat in front of the house, were Ford Focus'. One black, the other was white.

"I got you both cars. Gifts." Dad said with a huge grin on his face.

"Called it, I want the black one." Midnight's voice was all I heard, as she got out the car so quickly, I didn't even see the movement. Excited much?

"Take it I get the white one." I said to myself. Dad laughed to himself.

"Welcome home Bells." My dad said to me, I smiled to him and got out of the cruiser; closing Midnight's door as she didn't in her hurry to check out her new car.

I looked to my dad, as he walked up to the trunk getting my bags, and I noticed the white string around his heart. He had found someone? I'll let him tell us when he is ready to.  
Dad pulled out two sets of keys. They both had key rings; one black and the other had white. Probably so we didn't forget which key was for which car. Dad held up the black one.

"Watch this." Dad said to me, and he tossed the keys at Midnight. And she had her back to us; yet she caught the keys. The movement was just amazing. She stretched her arm out, and with one flick of her wrist, she had the keys in her hand and on her way to opening the driver side door.

"Wow." Was all I said in response. It was just crazy, amazing reflexes.

"Hey dad." Midnight called out to him, he had just reached the front porch.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"How did these cars get here? They weren't here when we left." Midnight asked. I was kinda curious now as well.

"Oh, well you remember Billy and Jake? They got them here." Those names rang a bell.

"You mean Jacob and Billy Black? From La Push?" I asked them.

"Yeah, good to see you remember them Bells." Dad said before walking inside.  
I ran inside after him, glad that my balance had improved since last summer. It was beginning to rain even harder now. And Midnight decided to go for a small drive. So we left her to it. She didn't look like me very much. I mean, we looked similar of course, but she was just different. Her eyes were darker than mine, and so was her hair color. We were the kind of twins, that you could see the difference, but also the similarities.  
I helped my dad bring all my bags up to my room. Mine was opposite Midnight's.

I looked around my room, it hadn't changed too much. Dad had just brought me a bigger bed. And there was a mood lamp on my work desk, that I put my laptop case on. I opened up the laptop case, and set my laptop up.  
Charlie brought in the last of my things, and set them down on the floor. He put my little cactus on my bed, along with Wuthering Heights.

"So, I'll just let you get settled." Charlie said.  
The best part about Charlie, is that he doesn't hover. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased.  
I closed my bedroom door, and started unpacking. I put all my books onto a shelf. I put my clothes in the old pine dresser, next to my window.  
I looked out the window, and was greeted with rain. It hit against the closed window, like it was angry at me for hating this place. I hit my head softly on the wall. Then I pulled out my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the bathroom. That was the only bad point about this house, only one bathroom. I shut the door and cleaned myself up after my travels.  
I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my knotted hair. I looked, unhealthy. It could have been the light, making me look even more pale then normal.

OK, facing my pallid reflection, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. I couldn't even find a niche in a school with ten times the people at Forks high alone, so what were my chanced here? Zero.  
I don't relate well to people my own age. Even my mom never really understood my all the time. I was closer to my mom than to anyone else on the planet. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.  
But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

That night I got very little sleep, even after I was done crying. I heard Midnight tap on my door a few times, to see if I was alright, but she just guessed that I was homesick, and she went back to bed.  
The constant sound of wind and rain hitting my window kept me awake as well. I pulled my faded quilt and a pillow or two over my head, but it did little to help. Yet, I didn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain had calmed down and become a soft drizzle, allowing me the chance to actually sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I couldn't see out my window. Thick fog was all there was outside. It was creepy, I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me.

I distracted myself by getting ready for a new day in this caged town.  
Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. Midnight explained to me that she already had something, while I was getting ready, so I let her go. She waited for me to finish up what I was doing.  
Charlie said good luck to me, on my first day, then headed out to his cruiser to get to work. That was the early start you have for being the Chief of Police. Chief Swan. Has a ring to it.  
Yet, I thanked him for wishing me luck; saying in my head that it was wasted. Luck tended to avoid me at all costs.

I sat in one of the unmatching chairs in Charlies kitchen, I looked around me. The cupboards were all a duller shade of the color my mom had painted them all those years ago. She painted them yellow, trying to bring some life into the house. She took it all with her, by the looks of it.

On the fireplace in the joining family room, was some of my school pictures, and one of Midnight's. There was also a picture of mom and dad in Vegas just after they got married. These pictures brought back so many memories. I looked at the clock, and got up. I walked outside to be greeted with fog, and Midnight.

"What took you so long. Come on, don't want you to be late on your first day." Midnight said to me. She seemed nicer today, her makeup was the usual, all black. She was wearing all black clothes too.  
I got into my car, and waited for Midnight to pull out first, I had to follow her to school; seeing as I didn't know where it was.

Inside my car, it smelled really new. But I caught a woodsy scent, like whoever had driven it here spent a lot of time in the woods.

As I drove to school, I looked at the scenery. It was beautiful, I'd give it that, just too green.

When we reached the school, I parked near Midnight, but not too close. The school wasn't like most others. It looked like a collection of houses.  
Where was the feel of institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

I got out, and Midnight came up to me, linking her arm through mine, like we were the best of friends.

"So sis. I think we got off on the wrong foot, remember how close we used to be. Now look at us. Let's just start over. I can take you to the main reception, help you get settled and everything." Midnight said to me.

"OK." This had better not be a trick.

Midnight pulled me over to the first building you see, it had a sign outside, saying FRONT OFFICE. So I knew Midnight wasn't tricking me.  
Inside the office it was brightly lit and warmer than what I had expected. It was small, had a few folding chairs, and a plant. These people love plants. The counter was filled with papers after papers. One of the desks behind the counter was occupied by a red-haired woman. She was wearing glasses, a purple shirt; which made me feel overdressed.

The woman looked up as soon as the door shut. "Can I help you two?" She asked us. She sounded a bit rude to me.

"Yeah. This is my sister. Bella Swan." Midnight said, and I waved to the red-haired woman. She lost her train of thought, and panicked for a second.

"Oh my, of course." The woman said. She began digging through the paper work until she found what she was looking for.

"Here is your timetable, and a map of our school. But I'm sure your sister will help you out." The woman said with enthusiasm. The woman then helped me get used to the timetable, highlighting on the map the best routes to get there. She then gave me a slip that I must hand to each of my teachers to sign, and to bring it back at the end of each day.

The woman smiled at me, wished me luck, like Charlie had. I smiled back as convincingly as I could. Then Midnight pulled me back outside.  
I noted that most of the cars were old. Nothing was really flashing. The nicest car here was probably a shiny Volvo,and it stood out.

I looked down at my map, my arm still linked with Midnight's, and tried to memorize it. I kept trying to tell myself that no one was staring at me, I was lying to myself. I tried to convince myself by saying that no one was going to bite me.  
I was glad to see that my clothes didn't stand out, that I fit in quite nicely here. Hardly anyone had tanned skin, most were pale, not as pale as me. Except a few people, who were very pale.  
My sister directed me to a building with the number "3" painted in black. My breathing increased in pace as I walked towards the door.  
The classroom was small. The people that were in front of me stopped to hang their coats up, I copied them. They were both girls, one porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. Thank goodness I wouldn't standout. Midnight smiled at me and took her seat at the back of the class, while I walked up to the teacher, who was a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name-not an encouraging response-and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty seat at the back of the room, without introducing me to the class.  
It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me, while I sat at the back. Somehow, they managed to though. I just kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting...and boring. I hope my mom could send me my old essays. She might think it was cheating though. I went through possible outcomes of the argument we might have over this situation while the teacher droned on.  
When the bell rang a boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked uncomfortably over helpful.

"It's Bella, actually. Now get going Eric." My sister interrupted. She laughed at him and he laughed back.

"Bella. What's your next class?" Eric asked me, ignoring my sisters request.

I had to check my timetable for that one. "Let's see. Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere for me to look without meeting curious eyes. My sister rolled her eyes, linked our arms, and walked with me and Eric to building six.

"So, this is a lot different from Phoenix, right?" Eric asked.

"You sound hopeful about that. It's very different though. Nicer, somehow." I said, trying to see something. Eric blushed a little at that, I smiled. My sister giggled.

"It doesn't rain that much over there, does it sis?" Midnight asked.

"No, like three or four times a year, on average." I answered.

"Wow, what's that like?" Eric asked.

"Sunny." I answered simply.

"You don't look very tan. I can understand why Midnight isn't but not you." Eric said.

"Oh, thanks Eric." Midnight said sarcastically.

"You're the one that hangs out with the Cullens." I laughed at Eric. I don't know who they were but OK.

"My mother is part albino." I explained to Eric.

He studied me apprehensively, and I sighed. So, clouds and humor don't mix over here.  
Midnight got it though.

"Eric, its a joke." She had to explain.

"Oh." Understanding crossed over his face.  
Eric said he'd see me later, as he headed over to building four.

"So, dad made sure that we have the exact same classes. That's why I know where you're going. If you were wondering." Midnight said to me.

We walked inside our next class.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one to make me stand in front of the whole class and introduce myself. And Midnight, being the crazy little sister, cheered for me. Crazy. I stammered, blushed and managed to trip over my own boots, on the way to my seat. I blame the shoelaces.

After two classes I began to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than others, and would introduce themselves. There was one girl who sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, she walked with me and Midnight to the cafeteria for lunch. The girl was tiny, several inches shorter than me, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the height difference. I felt bad, because I couldn't remember her name. She talked so much!  
She guided me to a table in the middle of the cafeteria, and we sat on the end. My sister disappeared somewhere. I looked around for her.

"She'll be back." The girl said to me. But she didn't explain what she meant. The table filled up quickly, all with the girls friends. They all seemed very impressed with her bravery of talking to me. Then the boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the cafeteria.

And it was then, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.


	2. First Sight- Part 2

Chapter 2. First Sight- Part Two.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were six of them, one standing up behind the big one. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, like every other student in this school, so I felt like it was safe to stare at them without fear of them catching my eye. But that wasn't what caught my attention in the first place.  
They didn't look anything alike. Of the four boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last two looked alike. They were both lanky, less bulky, one had tidy hair, while the other had messy, bronze-colored hair. The one with messy hair, looked more boyish than the others, he was standing behind the big guy. The others looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here, rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes, despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes- purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.  
But all this is not why I couldn't look away.  
I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. Faces painted by an old master as the face of an angel. I was finding it hard to decide who was more beautiful- the perfect blond girl or the messy bronze-haired boy.  
They were all looking away, from everything. They weren't even looking at each other. Away from the students, they were just staring into space. As I was watching them, Midnight ran over to them. I was surprised to see this. She ran right up to the messy bronze-haired boy, and hugged him. He hugged her back. Then they kissed. I smiled at that. Finally Midnight had found someone.  
Midnight was talking to the bronze-haired boy, then he looked up at me, and he stared at me. We were locked in eye contact, from across the room. Then, the pixie girl gasped. She was unfocused, staring at something very far away. The honey blond grabbed her by the hands, and stared at her with love and worry. My eyebrows came together in confusion. Then the pixie girls attention snapped to me. I winked at her. She rose to her feet, with her tray. She went to the bin, put her untouched food in the bin, then walked over to Midnight.

My eyes darted back to the girl who sat next to me in Spanish. "Who are _they_?" I asked her.

She followed my gaze, looking to see who I meant, though I bet she already knew from my tone of voice.

"Well, you know your sister of course. The boy she's stood next to, that's Edward Cullen. The girl with crazy spiky hair, that's Alice Cullen. The blond boy she's with, is Jasper Hale. The big one, that's Emmett Cullen, and he's dating Rosalie Hale, the twin to Jasper. Then, finally, there is Charles Cullen. He is Edwards brother. They're twins too. The Hale's and Cullen's all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She explained.

I saw Edwards lips moving, too quickly for anyone to understand what he was saying. Then Alice hit him in the arm, and stormed away from him. She began walking in my direction. She waved at me, I waved back. I could see her thinking. Then, she came over to me, and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Alice Cullen. You're Bella Swan. The whole school has been waiting for your arrival." She said to me. I stood up, and I noted that I was taller than her, she was small, but only a few inches smaller than me, but maybe a bit bigger than the girl from Spanish.

I shook her hand. "Its nice to meet you Alice. And I had a hunch that people were waiting for me to make an appearance. With all the attention I'm gaining." I said to her, disgust shone through my tone.

"I take it you hate having attention?" Alice asked me.  
"Yeah." I answered quickly.

Then I remembered the girl from Spanish's name. Jessica. I looked to the guys on the table, they were staring at us with shock written all over their faces. Eric had his mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes at them, and turned back to Alice.

"Bella, want to take a walk with me?" Alice asked.

"Erm, sure." I answered. I picked up my bag and jacket and walked with Alice outside to my truck. No one was close enough to hear what we were talking about.

"So, are you liking Forks?" She asked me.

"Something tells me that you already know the answer to that." I told her. She has been the nicest person to me.  
Alice giggled.

"Alice, what was that back there? With you and Edward?" I asked her. She instantly froze. It took her a second to answer me.

"Edward is just a bit upset, that's all." Was all she said.

"Oh. What was he upset about?" I tried again.

"I'd love to tell you Bella, but I can't." She answered. And I respected that answer, if it was something she knew she couldn't talk about.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" I said to myself, but to Alice as well.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't even know." Was all I got out of her.

"So, you guys. Are you all related?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh. No. Edward and Charles are brothers. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. And they are twins. We're all adopted. Rose and Jasper, have been with us since they were about eight. The rest of us, were near birth." She answered, grateful for the change in atmosphere.

I nodded, then I began to reach out to Midnight's mind. Something I haven't done in a long time. I didn't want to do this, but I was just so curious. I searched through her mind, looking for answers.  
I was pulled from my discoveries when Alice spoke up. "So, why did you come to Forks?" She asked.

"My moms husband, Phil, plays baseball for a living. Strictly minor league. And when he used to go out playing, my mom missed him, she had to stay with me. So I decided to ship myself to my dads. So my mom could travel with Phil." I answered.

I let my mind wander round the school. I found my sister, and Edward. But something was different. I could feel more than just their bond. I could feel, their thoughts. I wasn't using my sister's ability, I knew that. This was all me. I could actually feel their thoughts, if I tried.

_She can't find out Edward. Why didn't you stop Alice? _I heard my sister think. But who was she thinking that to?

"Is there something wrong Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Erm no. Well yes." I said.

"You can tell me if you want to." Alice said.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I told her, looking worried.

"It's fine Bella. Why don't we go back now?" Alice suggested.

"OK. Why did you bring me out here?" I asked her.

"No reason. Just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Alice replied.  
We began the walk back to the cafeteria. I looked at Alice every now and then. I noticed that her eyes, were a golden color. Beautiful.

"Do you wear contacts?" I asked her.

"Oh, erm. Yeah, my whole family does." She answered, confused that I'd asked her.

"Bella, can I ask you for a favor?" Alice asked before we got into the cafeteria.

"Sure, go for it." I replied.

"Try to get Edward to like you. It will take time, just try for me, please." She asked of me.

"Oh, er. Sure, I'll try my best." I promised her.

We walked back into the cafeteria, and everyone looked like they'd seen a ghost. Alice smiled at me, then walked back over to her family. I looked meaningfully at Midnight. She just stared back. I walked back over to the table that held Jessica's stunned friends, along with herself.

"You. And Alice. Spoke?!" Jessica questioned me.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"About what?" Jessica bombarded me with question after question. Until I had no more information to give her. The cafeteria had returned to its normal state of chatter.

Our table was quiet for a little while, then a question popped into my head. "Hey, Jessica. Have the Cullens always lived in Forks?" I asked her.  
She turned to me, confusion on her face. It quickly left and she continued to answer my question.

"No. They moved here about two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." She said it in a voice that made it all sound obvious, even to a new arrival, like me.  
I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.  
As I examined them, Edward looked up and met my gaze, looking away from Midnight. Curiosity burning in his eyes. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"When did Edward start dating my sister?" I asked her.  
Jessica seemed taken aback by my question. But answered it.

"About a year and a half ago. They just used to ignore everyone and everything. Then your sister came along, and for a few months, they just spoke. Then, as if by magic, the Cullens began to interact with everyone. And your sister was hanging around with Cullen." Jessica explained.

"Oh. OK." Was all I said in return.

A few minutes later, all the Cullens put their trays on untouched food in the bin and walked out, my sister included. They were all noticeably graceful- even the big, brawny one. It was slightly unsettling to watch. Edward didn't look at me again.

I sat with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.

We entered the room, and Angela said she'd talk later, and walked to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, sat Edward Cullen.  
As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he went rigid in his seat. He stared at m again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face- it was hostile, furious. I glared at him, and continued to walk to the teacher's desk.  
I noticed that Edwards eyes were black- coal black.  
Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by Edward,bewildered by the antagonistic stare that he'd given me.  
I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I took a quick glance to Edward. I saw his posture change. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. I let my hair fall over my shoulder, making a dark curtain between the two of us, I was greeted by the scent of my favorite shampoo, strawberries. I tried to pay attention to the teacher. Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I had already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, looking at the teacher every now and then. Ignoring my neighbor.

I couldn't help myself sometimes, I occasionally peeked through the curtain of hair, at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never, not once, relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. If anything, it got tighter every time I peeked at him, or moved in the slightest. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.  
The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still, it looked like he wasn't breathing. Maybe he wasn't. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.

It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't even know me. We haven't even met properly.  
I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. So I glared back. He blinked once and looked away. The phrase _if looks could kill_ suddenly ran through my head, and I smiled slightly at the thought of it.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose- he was much taller than I had thought- his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seats. I sat frozen where I was, staring blankly after him. He was so rude. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me; and failing. I usually cried when I was angry, but not this time.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" A male voice asked.

"Great." I whispered. I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blonde hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way.

"Bella" I corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike." He introduced himself.

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need help finding your next class?" Mike asked me.

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it." I told him.

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't of a big coincidence in a school this small. I noticed that Midnight wasn't in my Biology II class then. So I walked with Mike to the gym; he was a chatter- he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.  
But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes." He said."He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know. I never spoke to him." I responded.

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead if heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smiled at Mike before walking through the girls locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of P.E. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory for all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.

I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained- and inflicted- playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.  
The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself; I really hate the cold.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.  
Edward Cullen, and his brother Charles Cullen, stood at the desk in front of me. Edward didn't notice that I had entered, yet. But his brother did. Charles took a deep breath, and smiled at me. Then winked. He was good-looking. Maybe even better than his brother. I smiled at him. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist o be free. But also enjoying smiling at Charles. He had his back to the desk, while his brother faced the woman behind it.  
Edward was arguing with the receptionist in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth hour Biology to another time- any other time. Jerk.

I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room.

"Don't like me that much, huh?" I said to Edward.

The door opened again, the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers in the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen stiffened and glared at me. I just smiled at him. Making him angry. His eyes were filled with hate. I wasn't even scared of him, but something was telling me I should have been. Our glaring competition only lasted a few seconds before he turned back to the receptionist. Charles chuckled quietly to himself.

"Never mind then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Edward said, then turned on his heel without another look towards me and stormed out the door. His brother stayed where he was. And I smiled to him. Walked up to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" The receptionist asked, glancing quickly to Charles.

"It was fine." I said, half lying. But she looked convinced. I smiled at her, then walked out the door. Charles followed me out, and I stood there as Charles came round to stand in front of me.

"I'm Charles Cullen. I'm really sorry about my brother. He just hates a change." Charles explained.

"I bet. From how he was acting. Everyone noticed that he was acting weirdly." I said to him.

"Yeah, I saw that. I'm in your Biology II class, too. I just sit up the back." Charles said to me. He seemed so much nicer than his brother. I looked over Charles shoulder, and saw Midnight stood next to Edward, they were talking quietly. Then they both glanced up at me and Charles.

"Bella. If you ever need help with any classes, know that I'm here for you. I'm just another friend." Charles said. Then, I felt it.


	3. Open Book - Part 1

Chapter 3. Open Book – Part one.

I was sat in my room. Thinking about what had happened today after school had ended. I felt that bond. My soul mate, was Charles Cullen. I felt...complete. That I was finally whole. My heart had skipped a beat. Charles was really good looking, he was kind and caring. He was everything that his brother wasn't.

The next day was better...and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was flattering. But I had my sights on someone else. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. Except for Charles, where he would occasionally catch my attention and we'd smile at each other, probably looking like a pair of idiots.  
I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse because I was still tired; I got a little bit of sleep, but I woke up due to the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head. But I was slowly getting better. And it was also worse, because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.  
All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I'd say to him. But I knew that I probably wouldn't do it. I don't have the guts. Sometimes, I thought that I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.  
But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica- trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place looking for him or Charles, and failing entirely- I saw that Edward's five siblings were sitting at their usual table, without him.

Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting for the moment Edward would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false. But from what happened yesterday, I already knew what was going on.

He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense. I knew that he'd just glare at me. I walked to Biology, but was stopped at the door by Charles.

"Worried about Edward? Don't be, he's off. He has something to deal with, family issues. So don't worry." Charles said to me, he seemed to be telling the truth and his smile made me believe every word he spoke, then lead me into the classroom. Charles partner had changed from Biology to another subject, so he suggested that I sit next to him from now on. Mr. Banner agreed and made me sit up the back, next to Charles. I felt at ease as soon as I sat down. I wouldn't be faced with glares all hour. Mike managed to talk to me before class started, and when the bell went for the beginning of class, he walked off to his seat, and Charles smiled. Mike had begun to resemble a golden retriever.

"You know, I think he likes you too much." Charles whispered into my ear.

"You think that? I thought he was being friendly, and irritating." I whispered back. We both laughed quietly.

It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice with over friendly boys.

I was relieved that I now sat next to Charles. He was so calm. He was easy to talk to, and he wasn't rude, not even in the slightest.  
Yet, I still had the nagging in the back of my head, telling me that I was the reason that Edward wasn't here; even if Charles had told me that it was just family issues. Poor Midnight. She must be a bit upset that he wasn't here. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And I just couldn't stop worrying that it was true.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I walked to my car, and noticed Charles standing by the drivers side.

"Can I help you Charles?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hey Bella. I was just wondering, are you doing anything tomorrow after school? I could help you with Trig." Charles suggested. He seemed eager to help me with something, anything.

"Oh, I'm doing nothing. So just come over when you're ready." I answered him. A smile in my voice.

"I was thinking, I could drive us back. Would you mind if I picked you up in the morning? To take you to school?" Charles asked. His question took me by surprise. I was caught off guard momentarily.

"Erm. Sure. Go for it." I said to him. He smiled at me, then took my hand. I gasped at his cold touch.

"Sorry." He said, then he did something that no one from our generation does. He kissed my hand, wished me a great day and walked off to his car. I stood there stunned by his actions alone. I blinked a few times, in an attempt to calm my self. I got into my car, and nearly began to hyperventilate. I looked around the lot, it was full of fleeing students. So, I started my car and began my drive home.

Last night, I had discovered that Charlie couldn't cook to save his life. He could barely cook beans, even then they got burned to the pan. So I told him that I would be cooking from now on. I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled 'Food Money', and I was in my way to the Thriftway.

I backed out of the lot carefully, and got in line with all the cars trying to get out of here. I saw the Cullens and the Hales getting into their car, a shiny Volvo. I hadn't noticed their clothes before. Now that I looked properly, they were all very well dressed; it was simple, but they hinted at designer origins. With their inhuman good looks, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, that's how life worked most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.  
No, I don't believe that, Midnight accepted them. I waited for everyone to move, and while I waited, I searched for Midnight. My mind instantly found her. She was on the phone. I wanted to listen in, so I did.

"_Really? Is that why you had to go? It is because of Bella. She has done nothing to you. You just can't deal with it." _Midnight said into the phone. Was she talking to Edward, about me?

"_Look, Mid. I'm sorry that I took off. You know I can't control it that much around her. She calls." _I heard Edwards voice say, through Midnights mind.

"_Just come home please. We can work through this together._" Midnight begged.

The honking of a car horn dragged me from Midnights conversation. I saw that some idiot behind me was waiting, so I hit the gas pedal and drove off at a speed my dad would arrest me for.

The Thriftway wasn't that far from the school, just off the highway. The store was big, and had more items than I thought a tiny town like this, had ever even known about. I got my shopping, paid for it then got into my car and drove home.

When I finally got home, I unloaded the groceries, putting them away in their places. I kept a few things out for dinner tonight. I wrapped potatoes in foil and put them in the oven to bake, then I covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

Once I had finished what I had to for now, I ran up to my room. Midnight was in hers. I put my ear up to her door. I heard her bedroom window open. And I heard her gasp.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Midnight ask. She wasn't talking to me.

"I came back to apologize." I heard a velvet voice say. Edward. I backed from the door. How did he get in here? Did he climb through her window?

I decided that I didn't want to know. So I went to my room. I opened my laptop and started it up. I let everything pop up and I closed them. Then I went to my e-mail. I waited for it to load, so I changed into a pair of black sweats. Pulled my damp hair, from the rain, into a ponytail. I looked back at my laptop and saw I had three messages. I skipped to the last one, seeing as they were all from my mom. I knew what she'd ask.

Isabella,

If I don't hear from you by 5:30 p.m. today, then I am calling Charlie. You better message me soon.

I rolled my eyes. My mom always was over dramatic. I looked at the clock, I still had time.

Mom,

Calm down. See, I'm writing now. Don't do anything rash.

Bella.

I sent that then started again.

Mom,

It's all great down here. It's raining, of course. School is fine, I have made friends, which I didn't expect. I fit in better than I thought I would too. Everyone is pale here. I hope you picked up your blouse from the dry cleaners.  
Also, Charlie bought me a car! I love it. It's white, and Midnight's got a black one. Midnight has a boyfriend, just to let you know.

Bella.

I sent that and then shut my computer down. I sat there for a few minutes. Then, I felt for Midnights mind. I connected instantly. Not to Midnight though. To Edward.

"_If she finds out, it will put us in more danger than we can handle. You know this._" Edward growled. If I find out what?

"_What do you want me to do? She's hanging out with your brother. If she finds out, Charles will be the one to blame._" Midnight argued back.

I watched as Edward moved too quickly, at an inhuman pace; glad I could keep up. He pulled his phone out, and demanded he come here now.

I blinked, and I left Edwards mind. I sat in shock. The Cullens had a secret. A big secret.

I heard a key turn in the lock in the door. Charlie was home.

"Bells, Midnight? You guys home?" Charlie asked. I ran out my room and down the stairs; keeping my balance.

"We're both home. Midnight's just asleep, she's tired. I checked to make sure she's still here, so don't worry." I said to him. I knew he thought that Midnight would sneak out. Why was I covering for her?

Charlie hung up his gear, and walked into the kitchen. When I was little, he'd always remove the bullets, now I'm old enough to know what they can do to a person.

"So Bells what's for dinner?" Charlie asked warily. My mom was an imaginative cook.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered. Charlie seemed relieved with y answer.  
Charlie looked a little lost standing in the kitchen, so he walked off to the living room to watch TV. While making dinner, I kept tabs on Midnight, Edward and Charles. They didn't know I knew they were there. I'm going to keep it that way.

I called Charlie in when dinner was ready, he walked in and sat down. He dug in, and I went to go face Midnight.

I stood outside her door. Not sure what to say.

"Midnight, send your friends home. Dinner is ready." I said then walked back downstairs.

"Bells, when did you learn to cook so well?" Charlie asked. I sat opposite him, and started on my dinner.

"Oh, well. Mom taught me a few things. The rest was me." I replied.  
Just then Midnight came down, she stared at me in confusion. Then sat down next to Charlie, and got stuck in.

When everyone had finished with their food, Charlie walked out, "Thanks Bells, that was great." He said. Midnight stayed sat where she was.

She helped me wash up the dishes. Which was kind of her.

"OK, Midnight. What do you want?" I whispered to her.

"How did you know I had company?" She blurted out.

"I know who you had. My ability has evolved, I suppose. I can do more now." I said to her. And left it at that. I went to my room.  
I pulled out Wuthering Heights, and began reading. Although, I had been reading for all of two minutes, when there were three quick taps on my door.

"Come in." I said. And I was surprised when I saw who it was.

He shut the door behind him.

"Hey." Charles said.

I just stared at him. He was hiding something from me. I just stared at him.

"I guess you now know that Edward did leave because of you." Charles said. I just continued to stare, I let no emotions slip through.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." He tried again. That time I moved. I closed my book, and set it down.

"What am I not getting about you?" I asked. Charles froze. But only for a second.

"You don't want to know." Charles answered. He said it in such a way, that he sounded like his brother.

"Fine."

Charles walked out of my room then. And I was able to breathe properly.

I walked downstairs, and found Charlie sat in his chair.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl, Jessica. I sit with her and her friends at lunch. There's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. I have also been talking to Charles Cullen recently." I said. Charlie looked surprised when I said Charles' name.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I questioned Charlie.

"Dr. Cullens family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man." Charlie's answer wasn't exactly what I was looking for.

"The kids, they don't fit in very well at school. They don't interact with anyone very much." I so hoped those two boys could hear this.

Charlie looked angry when I said that.

"People these days. Dr. Cullen is the best surgeon we have ever known. We are so lucky we have him, lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town, really. Dr. Cullen could work anywhere around the world, making ten times the salary he makes here. But he's stayed. I had doubt in the beginning when they first moved here, that we'd have some trouble from all those teenagers, but we haven't heard peep out of them. They are well mannered, polite. We are lucky they are here. They stick together like a family should, camping every other weekend. Just because they're newcomers people have to talk." Charlie argued. That was the longest speech I had ever heard coming from Charlie. He must feel strongly about this.

I backpedaled, "They seemed nice enough to me, I just kind of noticed that they kept to themselves. That's all. They're all very attractive people."

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said laughing. "It's a good thing that he's happily married. A lot of the nurses have a difficult time concentrating on their work when he's around." We both laughed at that.

That night it was quiet. No rain beating down on the roof to keep me awake all night. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted. I was aware, even in sleep, that there was a light drizzle of rain throughout the night; however, it wasn't enough to wake me up at any point.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to my timetable. Funny part was, by Friday I was able to tell you the names of almost every student in school. And in Gym, the people who were on my team quickly learned that I may need help when the ball came near me; but I was getting better. I could now hit the ball without hurting others. Others, not myself. I'd twist my angle, or hurt my wrist somehow.

Thing is, Edward never returned to school. I had hoped that he might return, but I got nothing. My sister was grumpier than usual, with Edward gone.

And everyday, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him.  
All the talk around our little table, was about the upcoming trip to La Push. It was scheduled to take place in about two weeks, and Mike was getting pumped for it. I agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire.

Thankfully, by Friday I was perfectly comfortable walking into Biology, without having a specific Cullen member glaring at me as I took my seat next to his brother. And for all I knew, Edward could have dropped out of school. Yet, I never could suppress the worry that Edward might come back, and be as rude as ever.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie worked most of the weekend. While he was out, and Midnight was out, at the Cullens probably, I was cleaning the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote to my mom as much as possible. That Saturday I drove to the library, yet I was disappointed to see to find that they were so poorly stocked, that I didn't even bother getting a card. I would have to make plans to visit Olympia or Seattle soon to go to a book store if I wanted new books. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage my car had, then I discarded the idea, I didn't have the time to go out of town.

The rain stayed soft over the weekend, which was a bonus, I was able to sleep at night; though I was getting used to trying to sleep to the rain.

Monday was just the same, little rain. People greeted me in the parking lot, I didn't know all their names, but I waved back; it seemed that everybody knew who I was.

I noted that this morning was colder than any other morning that I had spent here, I was so grateful that it wasn't raining, yet.

In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights. _It was straightforward, very easy.

When everybody walked out of class, the air was filled with swirling bits of white.

"Wow," Mike said excitedly. "Its snowing!"

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up just about everywhere.

"I've never seen the snow before." I said to myself, but Mike heard me.

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Really. I've lived in the sun all my life, remember." I said. Obviously I hadn't seen snow before.

I watched as Mike bent over, balling the snow up between his glove covered hands, he was planning a snow ball fight, I could see the plan ticking away in his head.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said as I quickly made my escape, before I got hit with wet, cold snow.

Across the way, I saw Charles. And we were locked in each others stare, before I then walked off. I had nothing to say to him. After he lied to me.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took my time with this chapter, I have had a few exams and I'm ill, just my luck I suppose. Please tell me what you think, follow, favorite and write a review!**


End file.
